Y volviste a casa
by WarriorofAsgard27
Summary: Han pasado 12 años desde que su papá los dejó y ése día era el aniversario, ¿algún día el dolor cesaría? ¿Algún día su padre volvería? Tal vez sí, tal vez no.


**Este fanfic es la continuación de "Cuando papá nos dejó" aunque también se puede leer por aparte**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes usados en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Marvel, Stan Lee, y demás anexados, es sin fines de lucro, únicamente fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Temprano en la mañana, la alarma de Peter sonó despertándolo de golpe. Se incorporó estirándose para desemperezarse luego se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la nada por unos segundos

–Otra vez esa sensación– dijo para sí mientras veía sus sábanas

–Peter hora de despertar o se te hará tarde para llegar a la escuela– dijo Tony del otro lado de la puerta sacándolo de sus cavilaciones

–Eh… Sí papá, ya estoy despierto– contestó, sacudió su cabeza y se quitó las cobijas para empezar a alistarse, diez minutos después el muchacho ya estaba listo.

Se dirigió al comedor donde se encontró con su padre que estaba preparando el desayuno como cada mañana

–Buenos días papá– saludó el chico depositando en beso sobre su mejilla

–Buenos días Pet– respondió Tony con una sonrisa –. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Ah… Bien, gracias– trastabilló pero rápidamente se corrigió, Tony arqueó una ceja

–¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

–Es el cansancio, es época de exámenes y me siento bajo mucha presión– mintió para no preocuparlo, el mayor sonrió de lado

–Pero eso no debería preocuparte, eres un genio igual que tu padre– dijo riendo y picándolo en la sien sacándole una sonrisa a su hijo

–Jaja basta papá, tienes razón sin embargo el que sea un genio no me quita la presión que pueda sentir, sigo siendo un ser humano– explicó Peter metiendo un trozo de hot cake a su boca

–Es cierto, apresúrate a desayunar o llegarás tarde– él asintió y adelantó su paso para comer, cuando estuvo listo tomó su chaqueta, su bufanda y guantes, se despidió de su padre y salió de la Torre para ir a la escuela.

Era finales de noviembre, el aroma a las fiestas navideñas ya inundaba el aire de la ciudad de Nueva York, el frío calaba hasta los huesos y Peter lo sintió al salir de su hogar pues el aire golpeó de lleno su rostro congelándolo casi de inmediato.

Se dirigió a la parada de autobús y mientras esperaba se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar algo de música, todo iba bien cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo estaba espiando, volteó a todas las direcciones, examinó discretamente a las demás personas que esperaban abordar el autobús pero nadie se le hizo conocido o con intenciones de hacer algún daño, llevó su mano derecha a su cabeza

–Peter calma, sólo son las fechas… Se cumple un año más– se dijo con melancolía, alzó su vista al cielo y se preguntó cómo y dónde estaría su padre Steve en ése momento.

Habían pasado 12 años desde que sus padres se separaron y 12 años desde la última vez que lo vio pues después de su despedida en aquel cementerio jamás volvió a saber de él, Tony se encargó de la familia como padre soltero enfrentando la etapa más difícil de su vida, recordó a su padre Tony ahogado en alcohol, las veces que tuvo que ser cuidado por la tía Natasha o pasar el fin de semana en casa del tío Clint o las muchas ocasiones que ambos lloraron hasta el cansancio encerrados en su habitación.

–Disculpa ¿Vas a subir o no? – preguntó una chica tras de sí

–¿Qué? Yo… Lo siento– avanzó subiendo al autobús –. Maldita sea– dijo por lo bajo

A veces deseaba odiarlo como lo hacía Tony pero en el fondo no dejaba de ser su padre, ambos, Steve y Tony le dieron los mejores cinco años de su vida y odiarlo no era tan fácil, al menos no para él por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

En la Torre Stark Tony metía las sábanas limpias en el armario de Peter cuando algo dentro de éste llamó su atención, no solía meterse en sus cosas pero esta vez algo le dijo que tomara ése trozo de papel que escondía bajo la tela que cubría el espacio del mueble

–¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras lo abría, no debió hacerlo. Era un pequeño trozo de calendario de hace 17 años donde Peter marcó con plumón, una carita triste y una leyenda que decía "Cuando papá nos dejó" el día que Steve los abandonó.

Llevó su mano a su boca, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor y el coraje que ese papel le provocó, aún después de tanto tiempo Rogers sigue causando estragos en su cabeza, había querido quitarse ésa sensación de pesadez haciendo los quéhaceres de la casa o encerrándose en su taller pero no lo logró y ahora que se topó con eso sintió su corazón volverse añicos nuevamente, por eso Peter estaba tan distraído en la mañana, cada año se tortura con las fechas. Con el trozo de calendario en la mano salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su taller, de un cajón secreto sacó un vaso y una botella de licor, se sentó en su escritorio y se sirvió bebiéndolo de un solo sorbo

–Maldito seas Rogers ¡Maldito seas!– dijo con los labios temblando de rabia

Llegó la hora de salida en la preparatoria, Pet no se sentía bien como para entrar a la última clase así que se la pasó detrás de las gradas en el patio de futbol, se echó su mochila al hombro y salió despreocupadamente de la escuela cuando sintió nuevamente la sensación de ser vigilado, por seguridad corrió rápido y lejos de ahí hasta un parque donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, miró a sus alrededores y no había nadie que lo siguiera, para asegurarse decidió correr a la avenida y pedir un taxi

–¡Taxi! – se subió rápidamente y respiró aliviado –A la Torre Stark por favor.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, subió al elevador y se sintió más seguro pues sabía que Viernes no dejaría entrar a nadie no autorizado

–Bienvenido joven Stark– saludó la IA cuando el chico atravesó la puerta

–Hola Viernes ¿Dónde está papá?

–El señor Stark está en su taller.

–Bien, gracias– dejó sus cosas en la sala y se dirigió al taller para saludar a su padre y comer juntos, necesitaba sacar de su mente ésa horrible sensación que ha pasado todo el día sin embargo enorme fue su sorpresa al verlo tirado sobre su escritorio –¡Papá! – gritó corriendo a auxiliarlo pensando que se desmayó o algo peor mas no fue así, al acerarse no sólo vio el responsable de su estado sino que sus fosas nasales se llenaron de ése indiscreto aroma a alcohol –No, no otra vez, papá, papá despierta– suplicaba agitándolo

Tony no parecía reaccionar y Peter estaba al borde de la desesperación, llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y empezó a caminar en círculos ¿Por qué? Hacía años que no se embriagaba de esa forma ¿Por qué lo hizo justamente ése día? Iba a tomar la botella y arrojarla lejos con rabia cuando algo en la mano izquierda de su padre captó su atención

–Esto es…– abrió su mano y calló un gritó ahogado, era el calendario que tenía guardado en su armario ¿Qué estaba haciendo en su poder? Se recargó sobre el escritorio, repentinamente se sintió mareado, tal vez por tantas emociones juntas, quizás y ése bendito trozo de papel fue lo que lo hizo embriagarse hasta desmayarse –Maldición ¿Por qué? – sollozó

Poco a poco se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y reventaban al chocar contra sus piernas, dolía, la herida se había vuelto a abrir y todo por un recuerdo que guardaba desde que era niño, se maldijo por haberlo hecho pues ahora se sentía culpable y no podía reclamarle a su padre el haber vuelto a beber sólo rogaba porque no lo tomara de nuevo como un hábito. Sacó una cobija de su armario para taparlo, le quitó el vaso, la botella la llevó al fregadero y vació el poco contenido que quedaba en el drenaje, entretanto él se fue a su cuarto, se dejó caer en su cama y comenzó a llorar en silencio, a desahogar el dolor que la herida nuevamente abierta le estaba provocando.

Pasaron unas horas, Tony abrió sus ojos y fue saliendo de su letargo, sintió el peso de la cobija sobre sus hombros ¿Pero cómo?

–¡Peter! – pensó, quiso levantarse de su lugar pero se sintió tan mareado que no se pudo levantar de la silla sin sentir que iba a expulsar todo su estómago, se echó para atrás, todo le daba vueltas y no recordaba en qué momento se perdió, no sabía qué hora era ni dónde estaba su hijo, cuando se sintió ligeramente mejor se levantó con mucho más cuidado para no volver a sentir esas nauseas, sosteniéndose de la pared fue avanzando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba para buscar a su hijo quien seguramente estaría muy molesto por haberlo encontrado en semejante estado de ebriedad, después de lo mucho que le costó superar su adicción tras su ruptura con Rogers le juró que no volvería a tomar una sola gota de alcohol y le había fallado, al llegar arriba se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para explicarle todo

–¿Peter? – llamó a la puerta, Peter yacía echo bolita en su cama dando la espalda a la puerta

–¿Papá? – se giró en cuanto escuchó su voz –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Pet yo… Sé que te prometí no volver a tomar pero no lo pude evitar, encontré el pedazo de calendario con la fecha en que tu padre y yo terminamos y la ira me invadió– se explicaba Tony, temeroso por la respuesta de Peter, él lo tomó de la mano, lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado en la cama y le sonrió de medio lado

–Calma papá, lo sé, vi el trozo en tu mano cuando quise auxiliarte, por eso no te culpo de hecho siento que la culpa es mía, yo te empujé a que regresaras.

–¡No! Por supuesto que no es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan débil y buscar la salida fácil, soy un pésimo padre…– entonces sintió a Peter lanzarse a sus brazos, su cuerpo siendo víctima de los espasmos del llanto lo confundió por unos segundos, al final lo abrazó, necesitaban el uno del otro ése día en particular pues a pesar de los años transcurridos aún dolía que su familia no fuera de tres sino de dos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos hombres se sentían más tranquilos, era sábado y Peter saldría un rato a fotografiar la ciudad con ayuda de su padre, pasarían un rato entre padre e hijo como solían hacerlo cada fin de mes.

Bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al parque, Peter le enseñaba a su papá cómo tomar fotografías con su cámara profesional mientras él discutía que era más fácil con su móvil, cuando terminaron se sentaron par descansar un rato y platicar sobre cómo iba la vida de Peter, todo marchaba bien hasta que de nueva cuenta su sexto sentido se activó

–Hijo ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tony preocupado

–No quise decírtelo para no angustiarte pero desde ayer siento que alguien me está siguiendo.

–¿Siguiendo?

–Así es dijo mirando a todos lados para ver si lograba dar con quien lo estaba acosando, Tony también se puso de pie mirando a sus alrededores protegiendo a su hijo, de repente un sujeto se acercó a ellos, traía lentes negros, una espesa barba y un abrigo largo azul, Peter lo vio pero no lo pudo reconocer, se preparó para cualquier cosa

–Vaya, cuánto has crecido Peter, me perdí de mucho estos últimos años– el aludido arqueó una ceja dubitativo, no sabía quién era ése hombre pero vio a su padre tensarse

–¿Papá? – cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretaba sus labios conteniendo la rabia, el sujeto se quitó los lentes y sonrió de medio lado

–Hola, Tony– ya no pudo más y se fue contra él cayendo ambos al césped

–¡Papá, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tuvo que detenerlo para evitar que la pelea se hiciera más grande, aún así Tony logró encestarle un par de golpes al sujeto

–Tantos años pasaron ¿¡Y es lo único que se te ocurre decir!? ¿En serio Rogers? Vaya, eres increíble– el castaño se quedó paralizado al escuchar ése apellido, su piel palideció de inmediato y miró al hombre que yacía tirado en el suelo con el labio roto y un hilo de sangre emanando de su boca

–No es cierto.

–Sí…– se limpió la sangre y se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y miró a los ojos a Peter –. Soy yo Peter.

–¿Papá? – entonces un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y un vuelco se formó en su estómago, todo le empezó a dar vueltas que tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol, sin saber en qué momento de sus ojos ya empezaban a brotar lágrimas, era un torbellino de emociones

–¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo llegarás así después de 12 jodidos años? – preguntó señalándolo acusatorio, no sabía qué sentir, su interior ardía y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, jamás esperó volver a verlo

–Sé que cometí un error, lo sé pero si me dejaran explicar.

–¿Explicar? Lo dejaste muy claro el día que te largaste de la casa y me dejaste solo con Peter ¿Sabes lo que pasamos después de que firmamos el divorcio? ¡No, no tienes ni la más puta idea!

–¡Basta! – gritó Peter con las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, por un momento recordó la noche que sus padres pelearon por última vez, recordó las malas palabras, los gritos y eso lo hizo explotar –. Dejen de gritarse, por favor todo mundo nos está mirando y odio eso, mejor vamos a casa y aclaremos esto ya– los dos hombres se miraron y desviaron la mirada al lado opuesto, Tony echó su cabeza para atrás poniendo sus manos en su cintura mientras Steve miró al piso

–De acuerdo– dijeron ambos al unísono y se dirigieron al auto de Tony

El camino a casa fue en un completo e incómodo silencio sepulcral, llegando a casa Tony se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón colocando sus codos en sus rodillas y recargando su cabeza en sus manos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, nuevamente Steve estaba en su casa, no sabía cómo le hacía sentir eso, por una parte era rabia pero por otra, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, le alegraba pues lo extrañaba, Peter entretanto se quedó se pie, mirando a sus padres que estaban sentados en el sillón

–Bien ¿Qué tienes qué decirnos? – preguntó Stark de forma mezquina, Steve suspiró y alzó la vista

–Sé que hice mal al dejarlos, no debí hacerlo y menos de esa forma tan cobarde pero no quería lastimarlos más, la partida de Bucky me afectó más de lo que esperaba y pensé que darme un tiempo sería lo apropiado para arreglar mis ideas.

–¡Pero eso no fue un tiempo, nos abandonaste, papá! Me dejaste con sólo 5 años de edad, apenas y recuerdo tu rostro en ese entonces, por eso no te reconocí hace rato– alegó Peter con la voz quebrada –. Tú ya tenías una familia hecha, pudiste pedirle ayuda a papá Tony o a algún profesional para superarlo y no dejarnos– su alma rota era la que estaba hablando, lo amaba, por muchos años había ansiado este momento pero le dolía, verlo dar explicaciones superfluas de por qué los dejó le dolía mucho y lo enojaba, Tony sólo escuchaba sin decir nada, dejaba que su niño se desahogara

–Lo sé Peter y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, fui un tonto por no saber apreciar lo que tenía, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

–¿Demasiado tarde? – interrumpió Tony –Steve, te estuve esperando por años, fueron años de agonía y sufrimiento sentado en este sillón anhelando que atravesaras esa puta puerta y me dijeras que lo sentías, incluso si ahora me dijeras que lo sientes sé que te perdonaría, aunque siga enojado, te perdonaría porque te amo, a pesar de los años te sigo amando– el rubio se acercó a Tony, sostuvo sus manos con cuidado y le suplicó que lo perdonara, Tony no soportaba el llanto y después de mucho rogarle, ambos lo perdonaron.

Peter se lanzó a sus brazos llorando de la emoción, por fin después de tantos años su familia estaba completa de nuevo y ésta vez haría hasta lo imposible porque siguiera así.


End file.
